


Kidnapped

by DragaBloodvist



Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, Astrid-centric, Kidnapped, Whump, no.2, ryker kidnapps Astrid, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: Part of Whumptober2020. Day 2Ryker ambushes Astrid and manages to kidnap her without any of her friends noticing.
Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the names for these shorts aren't very creative. i just go by the Whumptober2020 prompts.

Astrid stretched with a satisfied groan. The dull pain in her back and shoulders almost felt like a reward after her training in the forest. She was tired now and her legs and arms felt heavy. But all that was so rewarding, too. Proof of a good work-out. Now, she would go back to the Edge, get Stormfly ready and top the day off with a nice flight through the evening and maybe a bath in the hot spring. Yep, that would be perfect. 

On her way back to their huts, she hummed a little tune to herself; a melody Tuff had made up the other day and had gotten stuck in her head since then. Not that she'd ever tell him. At least she wasn't the only one; she'd caught Hiccup humming it too when she'd come to his hut the night before.

She chuckled to herself at the memory - and missed entirely the figure watching her from behind a tree. He attacked her out of nowhere. Before she knew what was happening, a strong hand held her wrists in an iron grip and she found herself shoved face-first against a rock wall. There was the edge of a knife at her neck, too, a clear indication for her not to scream.

"Oh, I'd so hoped it would be _you_ who I’d find alone first," a horribly familiar voice rumbled into her ear, chuckling menacingly.

"Ryker!" she growled, struggling against his hold. Her sore shoulders didn’t appreciate being held like this. "How dare you set foot on our island? Is that a death wish I sense? Our dragons will-"

"Your dragons won't interfere. They couldn’t even save you if they came here right now. Not with all the powdered dragon root on the ground around us. And before they can pick up your scent, we'll be long gone." 

A cold shiver ran down Astrid's spine. Powdered dragon root? That would incapacitate their dragons for _hours!_

“What do you want, scumbag?” she snarled.

Ryker laughed quietly. “What do you think? I’m taking you with me. The rest, you’ll learn soon enough.”

Astrid didn’t think that she really wanted to know. "Let go of me!" She fought harder against Ryker now, a trace of fear tainting her thoughts. But no matter which technique she tried, she couldn't shake him off. _Maybe_ she would have had more success under different circumstances, but with her weakened muscles, she had no chance.

"No, I don't think I will," Ryker sneered. He tightened his grip around her wrists on her back, making her bones grind painfully until she couldn't hold back a whimper, the knife at her throat pressing a little tighter. "And now, shut up. I enjoy your pain but there’ll be time for that later."

Unceremoniously, he shoved a gag into her mouth and tightly bound her hands, then pushed her down the path that led to the beach. Astrid had no choice but to try and keep her footing at his rough pushes - it was that or to be dragged past him.

Feverishly, Astrid searched for an opening, just the tiniest chance to get away from Ryker. But when he threw her into a small boat and left the island, she had to admit to herself… that she wouldn’t get out of this on her own.


End file.
